Blockman
Blockman is a character owned by Halfbot and is one of the 5 characters unlocked from the start. He comes from a Flash/mobile game called The Blocks Cometh. Trophy Quote Character Origin Blockman is the starting character in The Blocks Cometh. His only moves in this game are jumping, wall jumping, air jumping and shooting to destroy blocks. He is a fairly simple character, aiming to be a parody of famous 80-era videogames character, like Mega Man. Summary Blockman is an all-around normal character. He is perfect for beginners, as his moves are easy to understand and straight to the point. His lack of upward attacks makes him vulnerable to Pogo attacks. Moveset Neutral Aerial: Blockman shoots horizontally with two guns, dealing 5 damage. This attack has high knockback, and therefore good KO potential. Up Aerial: Blockman launches in the air and summons a Block. The Block will act as a platform and can be destroyed by other characters. The Block in itself does 8 damage when falling onto an opponent. The summoning cycles through 4 different Block types : Small, Horizontal, Large, and Vertical. When a block is already on the stage, Blockman will fart and deal 5 damage, spiking the opponent. With the Block, the move has good recovery but is terrible without Block. Down Aerial: Blockman performs a fiery vertical drop kick. Depending on how high he stomps from, this move will deal between 4 and 12 damage '''(4 being right above the opponent's head, and 12 being from extremely high up). This attack's main purpose, however, is to bounce the blocks that Blockman creates with his up aerial. Landing on a block will cause that block to be launched in an arc based on the height of the stomp and where on the block the stomp connects. For instance, stomping the left side of the block from right above it will send it a short distance to the right, while stomping the right side of the block from very high up will send it very far to the left. '''Grounded Charge: Blockman charges his jump and then jumps vertically, dealing a minimum of 5 damage and a maximum of 9 damage. The move has the priority over Pogo attacks when ascending but is vulnerable at the height of the jump. SUPER: Blockman summons a wide array of Blocks above him. The Blocks deal 8 damage and can bounce on the ground, juggling the opponent and dealing even more damage. This move is best used in 3 or 4 players match as it can cover a lot of space. Alternate Skins Blue Based off of the appearance of Blockman in The Blocks Cometh. Purple Based off of the color palette of the purple blocks from The Blocks Cometh. Green Based off of the color palette of the green blocks from The Blocks Cometh White Could be based off of the appearance of The Leaped, another character from The Blocks Cometh. Golden (Backer Exclusve) Blockman in a golden outfit. (Not seen within The Blocks Cometh) Strategies Trivia * It is the second time that Blockman is a starting character, as he was one in The Blocks Cometh. * Blockman was used as a placeholder sprite during the beta. * The running animation was tested on Blockman, but was eventually scrapped due to making the game losing its identity. * Blockman was the first character added to the game.https://imgur.com/a/EqI7oMD * Blockman is the very first character to have their Kickstarter Skin revealed. Golden Blockman was shown off during the Indie Pogo Launch Stream on July 10, 2018, in which he sparkles, and has golden blocks. Gallery Blockman box.png|Blockman's character box, on the Kickstarter page. Blockman-portrait.png Block palette.png|Alternate skins Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 3.39.30 PM.png|Golden Blockman Skin (Backer Exclusive) (Sparkles and produces golden blocks) BlockmanOriginal.png|Original artwork from The Blocks Cometh External Links Category:Fighters Category:Noodlecake Studios